


Qual de nós é realmente um monstro?

by Mary_Spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Spn/pseuds/Mary_Spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas um surto com os spoilers da 10ª temporada. - Wincest (Demon!Dean / Addict!Sam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qual de nós é realmente um monstro?

Mal o motor do impala foi desligado e Sam saiu do carro com pressa, batendo a porta com força desnecessária. Dean deu risadas e saiu logo atrás dele, entrando no quarto de motel e esperando pelo sermão que viria a seguir.

Para sua surpresa, ele não veio. Sam guardou seus pertences no armário e foi para o chuveiro, sem dizer uma palavra. Dean esperou pacientemente que seu irmão tomasse seu banho e quando ele voltou para o quarto, vestindo uma calça jeans surrada e camiseta branca, o mais velho continuou sentado em uma poltrona, de braços cruzados, o observando. Sabia que aquilo o irritaria ainda mais, mas este era o propósito, afinal.

\- Se vai ficar aí, com essa cara de bunda o restante do dia, eu vou procurar outra coisa pra fazer – Dean por fim falou, já que o outro não abrira a boca desde que chegaram.

\- Fique à vontade – Sam respondeu sem desviar os olhos do jornal que tinha em mãos. – Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho aqui. – O mais novo se sentou com as pernas para fora da cama, tentando se concentrar na leitura.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu por acaso não estava lá, com você, fazendo o nosso trabalho?

\- Estava? Dean, eu quase fui estrangulado por aquela coisa na sua frente e você simplesmente ficou lá parado, assistindo. Isso parece normal pra você? – Sam não conseguiu esconder a mágoa na voz.

\- Sério? É por isso que você está agindo assim? – Dean deu risadas.

\- Eu realmente não espero que você compreenda – Sam ainda tinha esperanças que o seu irmão, mesmo sendo um demônio – o que ainda soava estranho só de pensar – ainda se importasse, mas lidar com esse lado demoníaco dele estava sendo desgastante demais. Nunca sabia o que esperar ou como agir, mas enquanto não encontrasse uma solução, teria que suportar.

\- Agora me diga, o que há de errado com você, Sammy? – Dean se levantou da poltrona e se sentou na cama ao lado da que Sam estava sentado, ficando de frente para ele.

\- Comigo? – Sam deu um sorriso cínico. – Sério?

\- Deixe-me ver suas mãos – Sam não entendeu e Dean puxou seu braço, o segurando pelo pulso. – Vê? Você acha mesmo que eu não percebi como tem se comportado desde que eu voltei? Essa tremedeira, essa falta de concentração...

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando – Sam puxou seu braço de volta, se desvencilhando das mãos do irmão.

\- Eu sei tudo o que você fez antes de me encontrar, Sammy. Tudo – Dean inclinou seu corpo para a frente e falou próximo do ouvido do outro, quase em um sussurro.

\- Sabe mesmo? – Sam o olhou com raiva. – Então por que desapareceu? Por que deixou as coisas chegarem tão longe?

\- Porque... bom, porque eu quis – Deu de ombros. - Em primeiro lugar, eu estava tentando entender o que havia acontecido comigo. Em segundo, eu não tinha como saber qual seria a sua reação ao saber da verdade. Em terceiro, eu estava melhor longe de você, sem ter ninguém pra me encher o saco e me dizer o que é certo e o que não é, porque eu estou pouco me lixando.

\- Claro.

\- Não me venha com falso moralismo, Sam. Ou você já não se lembra de quantos demônios você torturou até conseguir a resposta que queria? Eu fiquei curioso... você por acaso não pensou nem por um momento nas pessoas que lhes serviam de receptáculos?

\- Eu... – Sam engoliu em seco. Como Dean sabia daquilo tudo?

\- Não... você só queria respostas. Ou você estava chapado demais de sangue de demônio pra se importar com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o que você queria? Hein? Responde, Sam! Quem de nós é o monstro, afinal? – Dean levantou o tom de voz, satisfeito ao ver o quanto seu irmão parecia apavorado ao se lembrar daquilo.

\- Quer saber? Eu faria tudo de novo, Dean! Eu não me orgulho das coisas que fiz, mas eu faria tudo de novo pra encontrar você – Sam tinha os olhos marejados. – Assim como eu farei de tudo pra encontrar um jeito de te salvar. Não importa o quanto isso me custe.

\- Oh, é óbvio que você quer me salvar. Só tem um probleminha: eu não quero ser salvo, Sam! Isso tudo que eu estou vivendo... o que eu me tornei... é libertador. Eu posso fazer o que eu quero, tudo o que eu tenho vontade, sem sentir culpa. Já você não consegue, não é? Você teve que apelar pro seu vício em sangue de demônio para ter coragem de fazer o que fez. Ele faz você se sentir tão forte, tão poderoso... tão corajoso, não é mesmo? Mas e agora, Sam? Como você está lidando com a abstinência? – Dean provocava, se divertindo com a situação.

\- Eu estou bem.

\- Bem? – O mais velho gargalhou. – Em outros tempos, você teria destruído aquela criatura e daria conta de mais três delas, se fosse necessário. Hoje você foi praticamente estrangulado, Sam... que vergonha! - Dean balançava a cabeça, indignado.

\- Você não se importa mesmo, não é? Aliás, você mesmo tentou esmagar o meu cérebro com um martelo – Sam deu um sorriso triste. Por que as palavras de Dean machucavam tanto?

\- Foi mau – Dean gargalhou.

\- Pois é...

\- Eu imagino que isso tudo... essa culpa... deve estar rasgando você por dentro, não? Por que você resiste tanto, Sam? Por que simplesmente não escolhe o caminho mais fácil?

\- Não existe um caminho mais fácil.

\- Existe sim, e está bem diante de você.

\- O quê? - Sam franziu o cenho, sem entender.

\- Você não precisa mais cortar o pescoço de nenhum demônio pra ter o que precisa, quando tem uma fonte aqui, bem na sua frente – Dean se insinuou.

\- Agora você está sendo ridículo.

\- Estou? – Dean subiu no corpo de Sam, com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril e o empurrou, fazendo com que deitasse as costas na cama. Furou seu dedão com a ponta do canivete que tinha no bolso e o esfregou nos lábios de Sam, pegando o mais novo de surpresa.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Sam tentou se desvencilhar, mas era incrível o quanto seu irmão estava mais forte agora.

\- A sua vontade, irmãozinho – Dean segurou os braços do maior acima da cabeça, segurando-os com uma das mãos contra o colchão, e enfiou o dedo na boca dele, que tentou resistir, mas acabou chupando-o. – Isso... está vendo como é tão mais fácil? Basta você se entregar – Dean falava com a voz rouca, ficando excitado ao sentir seu irmão chupar o seu dedo daquela maneira pornográfica.

No momento em que Sam sentiu o sangue quente em contato com sua língua, já era tarde. Não conseguiu mais resistir. O sabor era tão doce e lhe causava sensações incríveis. Se sentia não só mais forte e poderoso, mas era como se todos os seus sentidos fossem aguçados. Chupou e lambeu o dedo do seu irmão sem pudor, como se dependesse daquilo para sobreviver. Quando o fluxo cessou, Sam inverteu as posições, se deitando sobre o corpo de Dean e, segurando os braços do outro, avançou em seu pescoço, mordendo a pele minimamente e sugando o local quando o sangue começou a verter.

\- Bastava ter me pedido – Dean resmungou e empurrou seu quadril para cima, em busca de contato com o corpo do irmão e alívio para a sua ereção que latejava dentro do seu jeans.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Sam parou o que fazia e saiu de cima de Dean rapidamente, ao sentir a ereção dele pressionada contra a sua coxa.

\- Você estava gostando, admita – O loiro tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

\- Você está passando dos limites, Dean – Sam começou a andar pelo quarto, nervoso, lutando contra a vontade de voltar para a cama e ceder às vontades do seu corpo. E naquele momento, não era apenas o sangue do seu irmão que queria.

\- Ora, Sammy, não se faça de inocente. Antes de eu morrer - desta última vez -, você acha que eu nunca reparei nos seus olhares sobre o meu corpo? Cada vez que eu saía do banho ou que trocava de roupa na sua frente, você tentava disfarçar, mas eu percebia a sua aflição. Ou então quando nós tínhamos que dormir na mesma cama, porque o motel não tinha quarto com camas separadas e você se aproximava durante a noite, colando o seu corpo no meu, fingindo que dormia?

\- Por que você está fazendo isso, Dean? – Sam o encarava, desesperado.

\- Porque eu não preciso mais fingir, Sam. É libertador, sabia? Porque agora eu não sinto nenhuma culpa e estou me lixando se você vai ou não se sentir culpado sobre isso. Só o que me interessa é ter a sua boca chupando o meu pau ou ter você gemendo debaixo de mim, enquanto eu te foder de um jeito que você só vai conseguir implorar por mais.

\- Cala a boca, Dean! – Sam praticamente gritou, colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos.

\- Você sempre soube, não é? O quanto eu sempre te desejei?

\- Não! É errado, Dean. Eu e você sabíamos que era errado. Por isso seguimos com nossas vidas, fizemos o nosso trabalho e nunca falamos sobre isso. Você pode não se importar agora, mas você se lembra do que sentia. Você ainda sabe o que é certo e o que é errado, você só não liga.

\- Nada pode ser tão errado, quando é o que nós dois queremos – Dean abraçou o maior por trás apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Sabia que tinha que pegar leve com seu irmão, ou ele acabaria surtando e sua noite não iria render.

\- Dean... – Aquela proximidade fazia com que Sam não conseguisse raciocinar. O corpo de Dean colado ao seu, o cheiro doce do seu sangue... era impossível resistir.

Virou-se de frente e capturou a boca do loiro, num beijo lascivo. Chupou o lábio inferior de Dean, que sangrava um pouco devido à agressividade do beijo e começou a arrancar as peças de roupa do mais velho, que fez o mesmo com as suas. Em instantes ambos estavam nus e Dean sentiu o baque das suas costas contra a parede fria do quarto, mas não se importou.

As mãos de Sam deslizaram pelos braços fortes e depois pelas costas do irmão, apreciando o seu corpo firme e perfeito. Sua língua quente e úmida desceu pelo pescoço até chegar no peitoral de Dean, lhe causando arrepios. O jeito que ele sugava seus mamilos e apertava a carne das suas costas ao mesmo tempo, fazia o mais velho estremecer, querendo mais.

Já tinha visto Sam com mulheres e sempre soube que ele era um furacão na cama. Lembrou-se de quantas noites passou em claro, rolando na cama e imaginando como seria tê-lo em seus braços. Era muito melhor do que tinha imaginado. As mãos grandes e fortes, agora em suas coxas, e a boca dele descendo pelo seu abdômen e mordiscando sua pele em direção à sua virilha, lhe proporcionavam uma sensação indescritível.

Dean olhou para baixo, observando atentamente quando Sam se ajoelhou na sua frente e segurou seu pau, passando a língua pela extensão, experimentando. Colocou então a glande na boca e chupou devagar, provando seu gosto.

\- Assim, Sammy... chupa... chupa bem gostoso – Dean o segurou pelos cabelos e empurrou seu quadril, dando risadas ao ver seu irmão engasgar. – Vem, deixa eu te mostrar como se faz – Dean ajudou Sam a se levantar e o conduziu até a cama, derrubando-o sobre ela.

Olhou para o corpo enorme do seu irmão, ali, totalmente entregue, e passou a língua pelos lábios. Sentiu vontade de lambê-lo por inteiro, mas não queria perder tempo com preliminares. Mal se deitaram e Dean tomou o pênis do outro na boca, deixando-o deslizar até a sua garganta, num movimento de vai e vem delicioso.

\- Oh, porra, Dean... - Sam se apoiou nos cotovelos para poder olhar, pensando que poderia gozar só de ver a boca de Dean engolindo seu pau daquela maneira. Não queria imaginar como ele tinha adquirido toda aquela prática, então apenas aproveitou o momento, gemendo e sentindo o calor daquela boca úmida e acolhedora. Era perfeito.

\- Não vou deixar você gozar ainda – Dean sorriu sacana ao ver o olhar de frustração do seu irmão, no momento em que tirou seu pênis da boca. – Vire-se.

\- Hã? – Sam o olhou, incrédulo. Quem tinha colocado seu irmão no comando, afinal?

Dean se levantou da cama e foi até a sua mochila, tirando dela um tubo de lubrificante.

\- Na verdade, eu não estou nem aí se você vai sentir dor ou não, mas eu vou ser bonzinho com você e te preparar primeiro – Se ajoelhou na cama e ia abrindo o tubo de lubrificante quando o mais novo tomou o frasco das suas mãos.

\- É, eu também serei bonzinho com você – Sam o empurrou, fazendo com que se deitasse de costas na cama e beijou sua boca. A sensação de beijar o seu irmão daquela maneira tão íntima era melhor do que tudo que havia imaginado. Suas línguas se tocando com desejo, num beijo demorado e quente.

O mais novo despejou um tanto do gel em seus dedos e afastou as pernas do irmão, acariciando o anel de músculo primeiro, para então introduzir seus dedos, um de cada vez. Dean falou obscenidades e gemeu com o contato, e ainda mais quando Sam desceu a boca pelo seu corpo e voltou a chupar o seu pau, abocanhando o máximo que conseguia sem engasgar e sugando com vontade.

Sam de repente parou e olhou para a face de Dean, que gemia e se contorcia de prazer, então sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo. Dar prazer ao seu irmão seria a primeira da sua lista de prioridades dali por diante. Ou a segunda, pois a primeira seria salvar sua alma demoníaca.

\- Se você quer me comer, então me fode de uma vez, Sam – Dean resmungou quando o outro parou o que fazia.

O mais novo gargalhou e se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro, dobrando os joelhos do outro para trás, para ter melhor acesso.

\- É isso o que você quer, Dean? – Sam provocou, esfregando seu pênis na entrada do outro primeiro, para só então penetrá-lo.

\- Me mostra o que você sabe, Sammy... Me fode bem gostoso – Dean falou com a voz rouca, deixando seu irmão ainda mais louco de tesão.

\- Você é tão gostoso, Dean… - Sam estocava com força, entrando bem fundo, fazendo ambos gemerem, arrebatados pelo prazer. Dean envolveu sua cintura com as pernas e o mais novo o observava quando fechou os olhos e gemeu alto. Naquele instante Sam queria acreditar que era apenas o seu irmão ali, apenas o _seu Dean_.

Inverteram as posições e Dean se sentou sobre o quadril do mais novo; as mãos apoiadas no peito forte e suado do irmão, sentindo espasmos de prazer cada vez que sua próstata era alcançada. Sam mordia o lábio inferior, se segurando para não gritar, tamanho o prazer que sentia. Envolveu o membro do mais velho com sua mão, o bombeando enquanto o outro subia e descia em seu pau. Dean era perfeito no que fazia.

\- Vamos lá, Sammy... eu quero sentir você gozar dentro de mim – Dean mal terminou de falar e sentiu seu corpo sendo preenchido pelo líquido quente. Gozou logo em seguida, lambuzando seu próprio abdômen e o peito do irmão.

\- Uau! – Foi tudo o que Sam conseguiu dizer quando Dean deixou seu corpo desabar para a frente, ficando deitado em cima dele por algum tempo.

O mais velho olhou para o rosto do irmão caçula e sua mente se encheu de lembranças... Tudo o que tinham vivido juntos, desde crianças... Tudo o que tinham feito um pelo outro, todas as loucuras... Tudo o que os tinha levado até ali. Não podia dizer que não sentia. Estava onde queria estar. Apenas era tudo diferente agora.

\- Por que você está me olhando assim? – Sam de repente perguntou. – Está arrependido?

\- Arrependido? Nah – Dean sorriu torto, rolando seu corpo para o lado e levando sua mão até os cabelos de Sam, sentindo a maciez dos fios, agora úmidos pelo suor. – Eu não me arrependo de nada, Sam. E você?

\- Não. Eu não me arrependo. Eu sei que você deve estar pensando que é por causa do sangue, mas... Eu preciso de você, Dean. Sendo um demônio ou o que quer que você venha a se tornar... Só não me deixe. Nunca mais – Sam implorava com os olhos.

\- Você não vai aguentar essa vida por muito tempo.

\- Nós vamos encontrar uma solução. Ou eu vou morrer tentando – Sam tocou o rosto do irmão, procurando um pouco de humanidade em seus olhos.

\- Ou você vai afundar junto comigo. E se transformar em algo ainda pior do que eu.

\- Eu não me importo. Não se você estiver comigo – Sam beijou os lábios do irmão, num gesto de desespero.

\- Não? – Dean falou quando pararam o beijo, mas sem se afastar. – Nós somos dois monstros, Sammy. Dois monstros...

**FIM.**


End file.
